A facility which is housed in the Biochemistry Department of the University of Iowa offers equipment and expertise for the analysis of protein hydrolysates, the automated Edman degradation of peptides and proteins, and the identification of PTH-amino acids. Investigators currently using this facility are members of the Departments of Biochemistry, Microbiology and Zoology and are conducting a variety of research programs on protein structure and function.